fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn
Quinn is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Lawyer Loves: Coffee Hates: Long Lines Quinn is one of the top lawyers in town, and offers legal representation for Papa Louie and his many franchises. Her law firm is now called “Just Quinn and Associates” after her longtime partner Timm abruptly left. Quinn only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals. Appearance Quinn's outfit includes a white blouse, purple coat with black patterns and skirts with the same design. A clock is pinned to the left side of her jacket. She wears maroon shoes. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot Sauce *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mayonnaise *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Onion *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Wings *9 Carrots *3 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Strawberry Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle (except on two holidays; on one cupcake on three holidays) **Creameo Bits (except on two holidays; on one cupcake on two holidays) **Cherries (except Baseball Season; on one cupcake on six holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti (except in two holidays) *Beefy Bolognese (except in seven holidays) *Parmesan Cheese (except in Thanksgiving) *5 Chicken *Random Toppings in other holidays *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria *Regular (Blueberry in Easter) Long John Donut (except in New Year) with Cookie Dough Cream (except in 8 holidays) **Powdered Sugar (Cinnamon Sugar in 4 holidays, except in 2 holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle (except in 10 holidays) ** Crushed Peanuts (except in 3 holidays) *Blueberry (Regular in 6 holidays) Roll with Strawberry Jelly (Blackberry Jelly in 3 holidays, except in 3 holidays) **Strawberry Icing (except in 2 holidays) **Cosmic Coconut (except in 2 holidays) *Regular (Blueberry in Easter) Ring Donut w. nothing (Cookie Dough Cream in 3 holidays, Whipped Cream during Easter) **Chocolate Icing (except in Easter) **Creameo Bits (except in 3 holidays) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Green Peppers (left) *6 Olives (right) *8 Chicken pieces *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Wingeria HD Trivia *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is the only closer that asks for a small cup for her drink. *She helped Sarge Fan legally change his name and is mentioned in his flipdeck. *Quinn is the first female customer to have a flipdeck. *She, Peggy, and Foodini are the only customers to have blog segments named after them. (Quinn's Q and A, Peggy's Fan Art Round Up, and Foodini's Friday Games.) *She and Jojo are the only customers to remain as closers since the concept was created in Papa's Taco Mia!. * In Papa's Cupcakeria, she and Xolo are the two closers that normally order identical cupcakes (meaning both cupcakes have the exact same toppings and frostings). Gallery Quinn happy.png|Quinn as a Star Customer Quinn.JPG|Quinn quinns_qna.jpg|Quinn was involved with Matt and Tony in Quinn's Q&A. Quinnperfectorderinhotdoggeria.jpg|Quinn is happy in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Perfect quinn.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Quinnandjojo.jpg|Quinn sitting next to Jojo Perfect Quinn Order.png|Perfect in Taco Mia! Quinn art.png|Fan art of Quinn quinn and marty.png|Quinn And marty cheering quinn and shannon.png|Quinn and Shannon Quinnart.png|Another fanart of Quinn. Quinn, Timm, and Associates.png|Quinn & Timm's billboard before Timm left Quinn.jpg|Quinn's Thumbs-Up pic. Quinn Fanart.PNG|This is a watercolor painting by forumer Magicmusic|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=4582.315 Quinn's objection.png|Artwork of Quinn's objection Quinn.cake.png|Quinn perfect order at Cupcakeria Papa's.png|Quinn's perfect order in Pancakeria meow.png|Meow. Quinn the kitty cat.png|Quinn, as an adorable cat for Halloween. Terms quinn.jpg|Quinn has to go through a lot of documents and she ain't happy 5 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays DICE VIONE.png|Quinn is perfect in pancakeria PerfectQuinn.png|Quinn's perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! Quinn Pastaria.png|Another perfect Pasta Perfect Cupcakes for Quinn.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria 3 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Quinn ordered Akari's pasta.png|Angry Quinn in Pastaria. Quinn0.png|Quinn stuck in an animation. quinn's burger.jpg|this is quinn's burger in papa's burgeria HD (old photo) QuinnObjection.gif|Quinn's objection by MIC. (click for animation) Quinn.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! Another sprite edit. Framed photo.png|Quinn in the parade of Powder Point! Quinn perfect close.png|Quinn's perfect donuts during the Maple Mornings! Timm and quinn.jpg|fan art up-Timm and Quinn 3 quinn 2.png|All of Quinn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays meeps_quinn.jpg|Made by D-Walker ChibiMaker_quinn.jpg Quinn 1.jpg|Quinn perfect in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.21.06.png|Quinn is angry after being given raw donuts (even though they have the toppings she requested) (Donuteria) Quinn Before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Quinn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Quinn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Quinnperfect.png|Quinn loves her perfect wings! Quinn Taco Mia Perfect.png|Quinn says her taco is perfect! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Q Characters